Ebola
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: After searching for a cure to a terrible disease, Daniel discovers that the cure might be standing right in front of him. Just a little one-shot that popped into my head one day. I just really needed to get it out.


Daniel looked up at the window that had just been lightly tapped from outside. Knowing who it was, he smiled and walked over across his laboratory and opened the window. The fresh spring breeze pushed the curtains aside, accompanied by a blue hedgehog.  
"Hey, Sonic. You're early today."  
Sonic the Hedgehog shrugged, giving him a cocky smile.  
"You know me. I'm always on the go! Today is too slow for me, so I'm stopping by to see what you're up to."  
Daniel chuckled, and closed the window halfway. The spring air was just too perfect to ignore. He needed at least _some _outside air. After being cooped up in his laboratory for the past few days, the fresh breeze felt great.  
When he looked back down to where Sonic was standing, he found that the blue speedster had disappeared, and had wandered off to another corner of the room. He was looking at some of his high-tech microscopes, but thankfully not touching them. 

"So what _have _you been working on?"  
Daniel looked up from his work to see Sonic standing a few feet away from his desk. He smiled, and pulled out a paper from his desk drawer. Handing it to Sonic, he began to explain. Most of the writing on the paper was 'doctor-gibberish', a term Sonic had made up a few days ago. The main reason he wanted to show him the paper was because of the picture on it.  
It showed a young boy in a hospital bed. He looked very ill, with numerous rashes all over his body and face. Despite his sickly appearance, he was smiling and waving at the camera.  
"I'm trying to find a cure for Ebola. It's a terrible sickness, and it's been plaguing people of all ages…"  
Sonic quietly sighed, feeling a little bad for the child in the picture. He was glad that he hadn't given up hope yet, though.  
The evidence was right there in the picture; his smile showed nothing _but _hope.  
Daniel took the paper back, and placed it into his desk drawer once more.  
"I've tried everything. Using herbs, mixing chemicals, examining all types of blood—well, I guess _almost _everything."  
The human inwardly sighed.  
_"Mobian blood. It's so rare, but it's worth a shot. I've got one standing right in front of me. But the question is… will he let me take some?"  
_Sonic interrupted his thoughts.  
"What's wrong, buddy?"  
Daniel leaned back in his chair, looking quite exhausted.  
"Well… it's just that I haven't used Mobian blood yet. They're so rare and hard to find. But _you're _a Mobian, right? So I was think—"  
Before he could finish speaking, Sonic held out his arm towards Daniel and nodded, a huge smile plastered across his face.  
Daniel was speechless. Sonic, a Mobian, had just given him permission to use his blood.  
He immediately stood up and walked over to one of the many cabinets lined on the walls. He took out a syringe and a blood bag, as well as some green latex gloves. He pulled out a chair and washed his hands before putting on his gloves.  
"Okay, Sonic. Sit down here."  
The blue hedgehog dashed over and sat down onto the chair.  
After prepping the needle and attaching a clear cord to the blood bag, he gently took Sonic's arm and stuck in the needle.  
Sonic cringed in a little pain as the needle pierced his skin, but relaxed as his blood began flow from the needle into the bag.  
Daniel smiled down at Sonic, who responded by giving him a happy thumbs-up.  
"Thank-you, Sonic, for letting me do this. I'm glad you trust me enough with a needle in your arm."  
The human chuckled a little as he said this, and looked as his watch to check how much time was left before he could remove the needle.  
Sonic, on the other hand, wasn't feeling too good. He felt light-headed, and a little weak.  
_"What's going on?"  
_Daniel, too excited in the moment to realize that Sonic was much smaller than a normal human being, continued counting down.  
"Just 30 more seconds, Sonic."  
Said blue hedgehog weakly looked up at Daniel, and called for his attention.  
"Daniel, hey buddy? I'm not feeling so good."  
The human looked down and suddenly realized his mistake.  
"Shit!"  
He took the needle out, stopping the flow of blood into the needle.  
"Sonic, I'm sorry! I forgot that Mobians are smaller than humans... Gosh, I can be such an idiot. Are you alright?"  
The other nodded, his eyes still closed as he breathed slowly. After a few seconds, he tried to stand, but Daniel pushed him back into the chair.  
"You're still weak. I took a lot of your blood. You need to let your body replenish it."  
Reluctantly nodding again, he laid back and rested in the chair.

An hour later, Sonic stood up and stretched. He already felt much better, and smiled as he saw that Daniel had fallen asleep while watching over him.


End file.
